Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5831337-20130114170022/@comment-24663126-20130923153613
Sóweczka napisał(a): Sóweczka napisał(a): EKGK napisał(a): Sóweczka napisał(a): EKGK napisał(a): Sóweczka napisał(a): Tysek10 napisał(a): Nasza klasa cały czas na jakiejkolwiek lekcji zaczyna śpiewać "Parabole tańczą", a nauczyciele mają różne reakcje: - Pan od muzyki się złapał za głowę - Pani od matmy się spytała, czy wiemy nawet co to śmiejąc się - Pan od infy prowadził normalnie lekcje (gościu ma stalowe nerwy xD) - Pani od angola się spytała "What are you singing? Quiet be!", czyli "Co wy śpiewacie? Bądźcie ciszej!" - Pani od przyrody zaczęła się hahać jak nie wiem - Pani od religii uciszała klasę Jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy na plastyce, polskim i historii, ale znam tych nauczycieli, więc mogę se wyobrazić, jakby zareagowali: - Pani od plastyki "Już, na głupotę wam się zebrało?!" (ale nie myślcie, że ta pani jest niemiła, tylko z nami ma piekło xD) - Od polskiego by wstawiła uwagi bez gadania - A od historii by powiedziała "Ej, to nie jest związane z naszą lekcją!" Masz suuuper nauczycieli! Gdybyśmy my tak śpiewali na każdej lekcji np. Gangam Style To byłyby wtedy takie sytuacje: -Polak: CISZA!!! I pan wali słownikiem języka polskiego w ławkę, a może nawet ,,kijaszkiem"? -Anglik: (nasza wychowawczyni): Cisza po wszystkim po kolei powstawiam wam uwagi do dziennika. -Niemiec: Proszę o ciszę. CISZA! -Matma: Na a z kartkówki z tego tematu będzie lipton (tak wiem, nasz pan dziwnie czasem mówi). -Wf: Za to robicie 20 okrążeń dookoła sali, a może równie dobrze nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Pan od wf lubi naszą klase. -Przyra: Cicho! Nie słyszeliście dzwonka na lekcję?! -Historia: Do najgrzeczniejszego z całej klasy: Idź po panią pedagog i powiedz, żeby coś zrobiła z zachowaniem waszej klasy, bo jest po prostu k a r y g o d n e. Ale pewnie byśmy nie śpiewali, bo nikt nie chce poznać gniewu tej pani. -WDŻR: Proszę o ciszę. -Plastyka: Cisza, bo wam zadam kartkę przepisywania kaligraficznym pismem tekst z podręcznika! -Religia: Pani by mi i mojej koleżance z ławki (siedzimy w ławce, która stoi tuż przy jej biórku), żę nasze zachowanie jest bardzo nie dobre (cała klasa lubi tą panią, a ona całą naszą klase) Pani od religi jest najżejsza Tak, tak jest. Moja klasa jest bardzo mała, ale hałasuje jakby to była cała szkoła. Czasami sobie myślę: ciekawe czy jakby moja klasa staneła pod lecącym samolotem i wrzasnęła z całej siły, to czy ci co lecą w samolocie nas usłyszeli? Czytając to wsuwałem jabłko po tak się śmiałem że jabko mi z gęby wypadało A jak czytałam co napisałeś/ałaś to tak się śmiałam, że musiałam poprawiać ten post 3 razy. Odpowiedź na pytanie z samolotem: wszyscy z mojej klasy jednym chórem powiedzieli: TAK! Ja takiego czegoś nie próbowałam, ale takie byłyby reakcje nauczycieli: Polski/Wychowawczynia, jedynki do dziennika i uwagi do dzienniczka uwag. Anglik: "Stand Up! Keep Calm and singing now." Przyroda: "Proszę o ciszę, bo nie będziemy oglądać nic przez mikroskop!" Historia: "Właśnie tym śpiewaniem przeszliście do historii!" Matma: "Cała klasa mi odpowie chórem, ile to jest 6-5? Wynik to wasza ocena. Przestać śpiewać i zeszyty na biurko." W-F: "Nagroda za śpiewanie: skoki przez kozła! Proszę przynieść kozła i odskocznię." Plastyka/Technika: "Wyciągacie kartki i rysujecie kucyki, Pony oczywiście" Religia: "Cisza w tej chwili!!!" A jakby co: Pani od plastyki i techniki (to ta sama) ma 4-letnią córkę która kocha Rainbow Dash i ma z nią spodnie i bluzki i chce z nią mieć wszystko. Pani od plasty/techny mnie lubi!